Evelyn Gremory
Evelyn Gremory is the main male protagonist of the fanfic Devil of Blood Lily and is the King of his peerage. He and his peerage are currently settled in a lesser-known town in Italy because his first Bishop and only Pawn are a couple, and are going to have twins. He is the youngest child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, and has inherited the Bael clan's Power of Destruction. However, he has also inherited his mother's looks, and did not receive any of the physical traits of a Gremory. However, like his brother Sirzechs, he has a feminine appearance, though Evelyn is much more feminine. Appearance Unlike those of the Gremory clan, Evelyn does not have red hair. Instead, he inherited his mother's hair and eye color. He wears his hair in a hime cut. He is very feminine, and is not sensitive about it. He has a tendency to wear girls' clothing, but will wear the appropriate clothing when in certain circumstances, such as formal events. Evelyn has no set decision of clothing, though he currently wears a white blouse and a red skirt. Personality Like those of the Gremory clan, Evelyn is a kind person. However, he is also cheerful and friendly, and loves to tease those around him. He is willing to make peace even with those who would be considered enemies, and tries to avoid unnecessary conflicts. However, when he does have to take action, he keeps a level head. Despite his calm and kind demeanor, he is prone to mistakes. When he realizes that he has a lapse in thought, he becomes embarrassed and fixes hs mistake. One of Evelyn's notable traits is his trickery. When he is in a situation in which physical actions will result in chaos, Evelyn uses quick thinking and ambiguous statements to his advantage by turning any possible people in the area against those confronting him. By doing this, he avoids having to fight and settles a confict without using violence. But what stands out the most is that he is somewhat perverted. As a child, he teased his fellow children in a way that even the adults would become embarrassed. When he healed his Knight, he briefly ogled her body before starting the healing process. He was later caught with his lips on her shoulder. History He is the youngest child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, and has inherited the Bael clan's Power of Destruction. As the youngest, he faces the most pressure, as he inevitably faces being in the shadow of his siblings. Because of this, he is slightly insecure about his achievements. Although the Evil Pieces he has that are not Mutated are a single Bishop, Knight, and Rook, he is not sure as to whether he deserves them. Because of this, he has decided to go on a journey to not only recruit members into his peerage, but to also become stronger. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Evelyn's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Strentgh: As a Devil, Evelyn is much stronger than the average human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Evelyn is much faster than the average human. Flight: As a Devil, Evelyn can fly using his wings. Power of Destruction: 'Like his siblings, Evelyn has inherited the Bael clan's famous ability. With this, he can obliterate enemies, barricades, and obstacles that he aims at. He can also compress it in a target and make it explode, creating a bomb with the Power of Destruction. '''Condensation Magic: '''By focusing his magic onto whatever he targets, Evelyn can alter its distributed mass by either compressing the molecules as tightly as possible or spreading them out so far they can no longer hold on to each other. Evelyn can use this both in combat and for other uses. T'ransformation Magic: Evelyn can transform the state of something into another substance. Not much has been seen of this ability, and it is not yet known if he can use it to alter his appearance. Equipment TBD Development I'll be honest. I was playing Mononofu: Shirayuri Kassen Maihime when I came up with the concept for this character. After watching some videos on YouTube and browsing through some manga, I started to have an idea for the story. Through lots of thinking, I finally decided to make the story. I wanted to give the character a gender-neutral name that would fit his appearance, and I had several ideas that I scrapped. The names I considered were Evelyn, Carroll, August, Gabriel (which I scrapped immediately after I thought of it for obvious reasons), Morgan, and Ren. After about half an hour of deliberation, I settled on Evelyn because I thought that the name fit the most. Personality-wise, I had far less trouble. I wanted someone who would be liked by the readers, but would not be a stereotypical DxD main character. I also wanted him to have his own quirks, so he wouldn't come off as some sort of perfect person. There's so much to his personality that even I don't know everything about it.. Just what is he thinking behind that smile? I honestly don't know, and I created him! The thing is, I want him to have this mystery about him that nobody can figure out. However, I do have some more plans for him since the story doesn't have that many chapters yet. Quotes "I know that you're affiliated with the Vatican since you work there, but it's rude to say that we're devils just because we were eating gelato before noon!" - Evelyn to Irina and Xenovia, Chapter 3 Trivia *Evelyn is based off the main character (name is the player's choice) of Mononofu: Shirayuri Kassen Maihime. *Evelyn's birthday is February 3rd, which is the Setsubun Mantoro, a Japanese festival in which the beginning of spring is celebrated. *Just like his sister Rias, Evelyn likes anime. **However, he likes video games as well. *Evelyn's height is 157.48 cm (5 feet 2 inches). *His theme song is "BelievexBelieve" by Nozomi Yamamoto. Category:Demonangel500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils